character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Nick Osolov
Name: Nick Osolov Aliases: Pain, Living Hell Alignment: Lawful Chaotic Neutral Birthday: February 7th Bloodtype: B- Inspiration: John Constantine Gender: Male Age: 23 Species: Human/Mage Place of Birth: '''Aeka/ Graphen city (Earth 000) '''Base of Operations: Graphen Argen Government base, STE HQ Motto: "Some people called me a walking torture chamber,others called me the good guy." Occupation: Gets Rid of Supernatural Agren Government Threats, Main job is helping the SPATF and the Supernatural Threat Eradicators (STE). Quotes: "One may think they know me, but you know to hell they don't." "You got a Ciggi?" Likes: '''Cigarettes, Fighting, Sightseeing, Sports '''Dislikes: Alcohol, Drugs, Crime Lords, Not having a ciggi Hobbies: Smoking, Doing his job, Research, Watching Sports Values: His Job, Knowledge Stats: Strength - 25/100 About the strength of 60 men Endurance '''- 30/100 Supernatural amount of endurance '''Agility - 30/100 Supernatural amount of agility Mana - 30/100 Supernatural amount of mana Intelligence - 30/100 Supernatural amount of intelligence Powers Elemental Negation As A H-mage Nick is able to negate all Elemental Powers, Elemental mages can't do anything to Nick. Nick can still be hurt by elemental powers but not by Elemental Mages as their magic has no effect on him and will be shot back at the 10x harder. Companion Allegiance Nick has the ability to make alliances with anyone or any living thing he meets whether it be through Friendship or Defeat that person will be drawn back to Nick %85 of the time the other %15 are the real big threats to Nick. Social Cloaking Nick is able to fit in and hide in any group of people and fit in as well as look normal making him perfect for spying and espionage, and is a very versatile tool for his work it is also very flexible as he can fit almost anywhere. Poison Attacks Nick is able to fight using poison he is able to touch someone and poison them and use poison to attack people using poison creatures and the like. Power Dilution Nick is able to weaken the power of other mages strictly no other kind of creatures can be weakened by his power and since he usually faces creatures that aren't mages it doesn't always work in his favor when it comes to it he has a 50/50 chance of it working and can only use once every hour, to the same extent each time meaning he wont weaken someones power near full and barely weaken it the next time he uses it successfully. Memory Erasure Nick is able to erase memories of anyone he meets just by starring into their eyes he is able to erase all memories and download them into his brain and either extract their memories onto an sd card or keep them in his brain. Misdirection Nick is able to misdirect anyone, they could be in their own home and still be lost all Nick has to do is look into their eyes. Decomposition Manipulation Nick can decompose nigh-anything with ease his main style of fighting, he also uses his cigarette to use this power making the smoke able to decompose things. Although he can decompose things he isn't able to bring what he decomposed back. Mage/Human Physiology Nick is a mage with Human body and appearance although his human body is stronger than a normal human beings. Abilities Supernatural Condition Nick has Supernatural Condition in every area but one 'strength' *Contaminant Immunity *Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality *Supernatural Accuracy *Supernatural Agility *Supernatural Athleticism *Supernatural Awareness *Supernatural Balance *Supernatural Beauty *Supernatural Charisma *Supernatural Combat *Supernatural Dexterity *Supernatural Durability *Supernatural Endurance *Supernatural Flexibility *Supernatural Instincts *Supernatural Intelligence *Supernatural Leap *Supernatural Lung Capacity *Supernatural Memory *Supernatural Reading *Supernatural Reflexes *Supernatural Regeneration *Supernatural Roar *Supernatural Self-Preservation *Supernatural Self-Sustenance *Supernatural Senses *Supernatural Speed *Supernatural Stamina *Supernatural Wisdom Enhanced Strength Origin Nick Osolov was 8 when his father was brutally murdered by an anti-government organization hell bent on rewriting the worlds rules for there own. They were going to hold Nick hostage as the second phase of their plan to ward off government officials from sending any teams in. They were about to kill Nick before their guns had turned to ash and Nick's eyes were glowing a deep blue color as he started to decompose everything in the room. After the Anti-Government were dealt with they ran multiple tests on Nick finding no traces or anything abnormal about him, this disappointed the Government as they wanted a weapon that would be able to ward off anyone in a war. Government officials had decided to give up on Nick all the while kicking him out and not sending him to an orphanage or foster care, they left him on the street. He developed an attitude and started getting into fights with guys and kids older than him, usually winning his fights. As he got older he started training his powers for 9 hours a day straight not getting into as many fights and becoming more intelligent and level headed this was the age of 11. At the age of 13 Nick was posing as a mercenary-for-hire killing whoever he was hired to kill, he pursued this job and was never found out and kept going until he was 15 when he decided to stop as he didn't need to be getting into more trouble especially if he was going to get off the streets and get a job as he planned to do. At 18 Nick started to smoke due to depression that he was just going to rot on the streets for the rest of his life. He was approached by a tall man wearing a hat and a pale white suit and asked him to come with him to a government base, when they arrived there they had given him a job proposal he gets rid of supernatural threats they get him off the streets and so he agreed. In truth the Government had no control over him and if he were to rebel they would probably retreat as they can do nothing to harm him, Nick himself said the only reason I do this job is because I enjoy it. In so he has come into conflict with the government as well as other heroes. When the Government annoyed Nick he was about to leave, before they said "it's alright we found two other H-mages" Nick was ok with that and asked to test them, when they first got their they had played nice and pretended to be innocent but Nick figured out their plan, fire and ice H-mages vs a decomposition H-mage in the end Nick had no trouble taking them down both with just his cigarette. The government had no idea just how strong Nick was he had even said "At full potential i could Decompose Reality" but he will not be able to get to that full potential until he stops smoking looses the attitude and trains hard every day of his life which he isn't willing to do. He left the government but took over one of the bases as his base of operations and only helps with threats to the Agren Government (The Government that captures and detains sociopaths and psychopaths) as this is the only bit of the government worth saving this is his part time job his real job is helping the Supernatural Phenomena And Threat Federation take down supernatural threats saving the world on daily basis and is rich in the supernatural world. Nick usually kept from contacting anyone he knew as he considered himself as a threat to them that they would be targeted for knowing him. He actually didn't like putting anyone he knew in danger as that would make him feel guilty as he is still human and yes he has feelings. Nick has never jeopardize a mission before nor has he failed one he has always succeeded missions with no failure and is driven by the fact he got the opportunity to get off the streets and clean himself up and stay sharp. Nick was trained by the Government, Military and other Personal trainers as well as Himself by erasing memories of supernatural and using that to learn different styles tactics and fighting methods just by erasing memories and using them to his advantage. He had also found the man by the name Skan he was told to recruit him into the new group he had join The Supernatural Threat Eradicators, he had then recruited his knew leader to take on higher-class Supernatural Threats like angels, devils, Grems Etc. Combat Info Nick prefers to fight with his cigarette if he has one handy using smoke to decompose his target(s) and burn them with the cigarette if not decomposing them he prefers to use his fighting style and mix it with his cigarette making a pretty deadly combo. Nick also uses his poison attacks in combat usually inflicting his opponent with poison or his cigarette with it then reaching in for a deadly attack with a poisoned cigarette to the forehead poisoning the brain corrupting the nerve system breaking down the human mind causing mental instability but he can go further and melt the brain or inflict damage on the body rendering it useless. But as well as this Nick also has manipulative fighting style misdirecting his opponent, erasing memories using them to his advantage and the President said " He could have single handedly won WWII without his powers". He was very manipulative with or without his powers making him the perfect con man, he often manipulated teens and the like who fell through the cracks back up and even getting two to become successful business owners, he erases all traces of himself from their memories so they don't feel empathy or debt for him. Combat Style Nick uses a mix of Kapu Ku’ialua Cigarette Combat Poison Ninjitsu Krav Maga LINE His main fighting styles as well as his own fighting style he calls 'The Slayer' Personal Info Nick has very few people he calls friends he has maybe 2 actual friends many, many acquaintances due to Companion Allegiance He teams up with opposition-turned-friend all the time making him amazingly deadly. His friends are: Agren Government officials Aiden Nox Food Nick's favorite food is lasagna it was the last meal his dad ever cooked him giving it sentimental value and an amazing cheesy taste. Entertainment Nick likes to watch sports. go sightseeing and smoke, while sightseeing. His favorite sport is Football/GNFL (Graphen National Football League) as well as the national Hover races. Category:CSH Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Character Sheets